


Skulduggery

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [818]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: What devious thing is Tony up to with that book?





	Skulduggery

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/28/2001 for the word [skulduggery](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/07/28/skulduggery).
> 
> skulduggery  
> Devious, dishonest, or unscrupulous behavior or activity; also: an instance thereof.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #466 Reading.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Skulduggery

Tony held the book up to hide his skulduggery. He was undercover keeping an eye on someone and needed an excuse to sit for a while and watch the people around him. He’d picked a book that he’d read before, so that if anyone questioned him on it would seem like he was actually reading it.

So far, he’d seen a number of other suspicious characters, but none of them were the one he was looking for. He’d been tempted to bust a few of them and if he were still with a police department, he would have. However, this had been months in the setup and Gibbs would kill him if he blew it, so he refrained.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
